


Don't Wait for Old Age to Wear Purple

by Panny



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panny/pseuds/Panny
Summary: “Margrave Gautier.” Seteth forced the stiffness from his spine, rebuffing the evidence of his own surprise as he crossed the threshold into his office. Sylvain Jose Gautier perched on his desk, completely at ease and looking for all the world like he belonged there. “Forgive me, but I did not expect to find you here.”





	Don't Wait for Old Age to Wear Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).

“Margrave Gautier.” Seteth forced the stiffness from his spine, rebuffing the evidence of his own surprise as he crossed the threshold into his office. Sylvain Jose Gautier perched on his desk, completely at ease and looking for all the world like he belonged there. “Forgive me, but I did not expect to find you here.”

“I guess I was feeling nostalgic,” Sylvain said, the crow’s feet that marked his eyes crinkling with a younger man’s mischief. “I was hauled in here so often – these four walls really take me back to my school days.”

“I’m glad that I made an impression on you.” Seteth decidedly did not stoop to sighing as he picked out a non-Sylvain-occupied corner of his desk on which to leave his papers. “Garreg Mach is no short walk from House Gautier’s lands. What brings you out this way, Sylvain?”

“His Majesty wanted the archbishop’s input on the trade agreement the Almyrans have proposed. Thought I’d tag along.”

“I didn’t realize you’d taken such an interest in economics.”

Sylvain shrugged, deceptively loose and casual. “I thought it might be a good idea if His Majesty had a little extra company on his travels. We’re pretty close to ex-Imperial land and say what you want about the Emperor, but she had her charms. Enough to seize some people’s hearts.” Seteth found himself stilling at the uncharacteristically cold expression that crossed Sylvain’s face. As if spurred by the attention, Sylvain’s mouth quickly smoothed into an easy smile – maybe too quickly for the warmth of it to temper his speech. “It’s too soon for people not to remember that things used to be different, but long enough they’re starting to forget why they had to change. Dangerous times for even a well-loved king.”

“Any time might turn dangerous for a king. That is the reality of holding power.” Seteth sighed and eased himself into his chair. It meant that he could no longer easily make eye contact with his conversation partner, but perhaps in this case that was a bonus. “However, I hope you know that the archbishop would never allow any harm to befall King Dimitri. Those within these walls have our utmost trust.”

“Believe me, I’d like to take matters on faith, but I haven’t forgotten the time our librarian tried to kill our teacher.” Seteth winced despite himself. “Our former professor trusts people easily. Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t have it any other way – it’s his best quality. But that’s why he needs you, right?”

Sylvain always was surprisingly shrewd. “Be that as it may, King Dimitri does not strike me as a man who gives his trust so freely.”

“He doesn’t, but he wants to. That’s almost worse.”

“I suppose that it’s a good thing he has you then.”

“I guess it is.” There was a creak of wood and when Seteth turned, Sylvain was watching him with a thoughtful look on his face. “You know, I thought Professor Manuela looked good for her age, but you…you haven’t aged a day.”

Seteth’s heart skipped the way it did whenever someone prodded at the edges of one of his lies. Yes, shrewd and wont to go poking where he shouldn’t, that was Sylvain. He tried to hold his voice smooth and steady even as his mind screamed at him: distract, misdirect, don’t let anyone find out. “Do such lines still work on the pretty noble girls you carouse with, Margrave Gautier? I hope you don’t expect me to feel flattered by empty compliments.”

Sylvain seemed, for a precious victorious moment, taken aback. Then he raised an eyebrow and his smile sharpened dangerously. “Of course not, Seteth. What do you take me for? I know a man of your experience would only be swayed by action, not words.”

Seteth’s eyes narrowed, face feeling unduly hot. He was starting to suspect that he had made a terrible miscalculation. “I see that the years have not taught your tongue restraint.”

“Maybe not, but my tongue has picked up a few other tricks.” Sylvain patted a spot on the desk next to him. “Care for a practical demonstration?”

Seteth spluttered, half-rising from his seat, propelled by indignation. “Are you suggesting that we - on my _desk_?”

“Of course not.” Sylvain said, hopping down from the desk. Though he wasn’t so crass as to do so outright, Seteth had the distinct impression that he was laughing at him. He almost deserved it for encouraging this. “The one across the hall is way more comfortable.”

“_Sylvain_, I will not –”

“Hold the lecture, I’m going. I’m going!” Sylvain held up his hands as if to physically ward off Seteth’s ire, backing quickly toward the door. Just when he was preparing to begin the process of erasing the whole interaction from his memory, Sylvain stopped and spoke again. “Seriously, though, I’m going to figure you out sooner or later. In the mean time, if you want to make this trip less business and more pleasure, hit me up. I can multitask.” And then, mercifully, he was gone.

Seteth buried his face in his hands and told himself that he was only flushing out of mortification and for no other reason. He told himself that he would think on this no further. Maybe it was time to consider retirement.


End file.
